1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to weighing systems, apparatus and methods. Particularly, the invention relates to elongated, low profile load cells used for example in a scale to weigh vehicles or other articles. The load cells are particularly well suited for use in strip-type scales, that weigh vehicles or articles while they are in motion, most particularly high speed motion of up to 80 miles per hour.
2. Background Information
Existing technology in this field is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings.
All US patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety.